The present invention relates to a disk array apparatus, which contains a plurality of disk drives for storing data, for reading and writing data by controlling the disk drives, and particularly to an extension structure for additionally installing component parts.
Generally, a disk array apparatus comprises a plurality of disk drives for storing data, a plurality of logic boards for controlling the disk drives, a fan for generating an air flow to cool the interior of the apparatus, and power supply equipment to supply electric power to the disk drives, logic boards, and the fan. All those component parts are mounted in a disk array casing.
Such a disk array apparatus is configured such that the logic boards and so on are initially mounted in the basic structure and additional parts can be added on the basic structure. In this case, dummy parts are mounted in the spaces (free slots) for additional installation to improve the cooling property and to provide dust control and short-circuit prevention. In an additional installation, the dummy parts are removed and logic boards and so on for addition are mounted.
An extension structure of circuit boards by using dummy parts has been disclosed in JP-A-06-232578, for example.